


Melting Point

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's just out to get ice cream, but she finds something a lot more tempting.





	

It was rare that an Alpha’s distinctive scent broke through Darcy’s suppressants. Usually she just ignored it, got the fuck out of there, took an extra dose, and then went and got herself laid later that night. This time, though, it lingered in her nostrils no matter where she went. There was something familiar about it too, something she couldn’t place. It was getting under her skin.

She was visiting her parents in Wisconsin, and she’d gone out for ice cream. It got  _ hot _ in the summer, and humid as balls, and she’d just had a craving.

She was standing in front of the ice cream cooler, scouring the options in front of her. Chocolate, she wanted chocolate. Nuts? Maybe. Fruity? Could be, as long as it didn’t overpower the chocolate. But she caught the scent again, and she turned towards it. It was quite literally the best thing she’d ever smelled.

A man was walking away from her. He wasn’t particularly tall, but there was something about him that seemed to call to her. She followed after him, her footsteps quiet on the laminate.

But he was in rut, or very close to it, and his senses were cranked up to eleven. He turned towards her, and his eyes eyebrows went up in surprise. “Ms. Lewis.”

“iPod thief.” She took another step towards him and before she could stop herself, she leaned in and took a deep breath through her nose. “God, you smell good. I mean… Fuck.” She cleared her throat, making herself take a step back. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a bit of a sweet tooth.”

That didn’t really answer the question. “Yeah, me too. I was looking at…” She trailed off as he stepped into her, entering her personal space. He put his head back a little, testing the air. “Ice cream,” she finished lamely after a second, her voice probably a little more breathless than it strictly needed to be.

“Your suppressants are wearing off.” His voice was low, even, with just the tiniest hint of strain underlying it. She was used to seeing him neutral and unflappable, and now here he was like this. She  _ liked _ it.

“Uh huh.” She was staring at his hands. She could practically feel them between her legs, pulling them apart… “I need to, um… Ice cream.” She turned from him and practically ran back to the frozen aisle. It was cooler here, that might help. She wanted to roll around in his scent.

She couldn’t shake it, either, it stayed with her. He wasn’t around, at least not that she could see. She bought her ice cream and left the store. She needed to get home. She needed to get home and bury her hand between her legs for about an hour.

She hadn’t gotten very far before a bright red convertible pulled up along the sidewalk. “Ms. Lewis.” Coulson obviously. His scent was stronger now, even out in the fresh air. It curled under her nose, beckoning to her.

Without a word she pulled the door open and got into the car. She set her plastic bag down between her feet and pressed her knees together, staring resolutely out of the windshield. He was just giving her a ride home. Obviously.

“This is home. I come back here during my ruts.” He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “Doesn’t happen often anymore.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” She watched his profile, the set of his jaw. “What, SHIELD doesn’t have some sort of Omega on the go program? Because I would sign the fuck up for that in a heartbeat.” She paused, realizing what she’d said. “I mean, if I was an Alpha.” She didn’t mean that, and there was no doubt both of them knew it, too.

He glanced over at her, gray eyes dark as they lingered on her. “Where do you live?”

She squeezed her legs together, tucking her hands between her thighs and the seat so she couldn’t do anything stupid. “Are you sure that’s what you want to ask me?” Okay, so it didn’t stop her mouth. That was probably hands-down one of the stupidest things she’d said in her life, but there was no backing down now.

“Normally I can handle it, but now’s not the time to be playing games, Darcy.” The way he said her name sent a shiver through her. He inhaled sharply, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Ask a different question, Phil.” Because apparently they were on a first-name basis. Her voice was soft, husky.

He flipped on the indicator and pulled the car away from the curb, making a wide U-turn. He definitely  _ wasn’t _ driving in the direction of her home.

She watched him as he drove. The set of his jaw, the line of tension in his shoulders under his dark t-shirt. Veins stood out in his forearms, and his hands… She couldn’t stop the little noise from slipping free, and she swore he was going to tear the steering wheel out of the dashboard.

Luckily it wasn’t that far to their destination. It was a little house, one of the vacation-style rental houses in town. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, turning off the engine. She could hear him taking deep, slow breaths. “Darcy…”

“Yes?” She wanted nothing more than for him to take his hands off the steering wheel and reach between her legs. She licked her lips, digging her fingers into the leather upholstery.

Phil opened his door and got out. She did too, bringing the ice cream with her. He might not care now, but she suspected he’d be pretty pissed later if it melted in his car.

He strode up the concrete path to the door and unlocked it, his movements sharp and impatient. He glanced back at her, but he still didn’t say anything.

She followed him inside, closing the door behind her. She barely had enough time to look around before he was in her personal space again, leaning in until his nose was practically against her neck.

“Will you present for me?” His lips brushed over her skin as he spoke.

Darcy let out a soft noise at the mental image that conjured up. “Right question. And I am totally willing to kill my knees, but are we doing this here?” Because she’d seen the hard black floor tile, and that wouldn’t be comfortable.

His hands slid around her back, crushing the fabric of her sundress as his mouth closed over the side of her neck. She let out a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed. They were moved, though, he was guiding her somewhere. She didn’t care.

Her canvas sneakers scuffed over carpet. That sounded more promising. She made to drop to her knees, but she stopped her.

“Not yet,” he murmured. His teeth grazed over her skin, pulling out another soft noise. His fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and he pulled it down in one long, smooth motion.

She let it fall to the floor, impatiently sending her panties after it. She had to step away to pull off her sports bra, and she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to lose the heat of his mouth, even for a second.

Phil stepped away from her, though. “You should get that, I don’t want to hurt you.” He smiled, but there was more dark promise than humor in it. “I’m not normally this impatient.”

“Are you kidding?” She whipped her sports bra off and dropped it, stepping out of her shoes at the same time. “Because this isn’t the first time we’ve met, but this is by far my favorite side of you I’ve seen.” She let her eyes move over him. “So far.”  _ Hint _ .

He quickly pulled off the t-shirt and his hands moved to the waist of his jeans. “Present for me, Darcy.”

Her knees were decidedly wobbly. She crossed to the bed and knelt on the edge of it, leaning forward to brace herself on her forearms. It was only a second later that his hand smoothed over her hip. “I usually like to take my time.”

“I swear to god, Phil, if you don’t fuck me right now-” She broke off in a loud cry as he thrust deep into her slick cunt. “Oh god!”

He gripped her hips, keeping her in place as he fucked her hard. 

She turned her face into the blanket to muffle the sharp cries he was tearing from her throat. The blanket smelled like him, which made it even better. Her entire body felt like it was lighting up as bright, intense sensation pushed through her. More, she wanted more.

She reached back and grabbed his wrist, pulling it around under her. He got the message, his fingers settling over her clit to circle it in time to each snap of his hips.

Darcy felt like she was going to be swallowed by the endless heat that was coiling tighter deep inside her. She’d never felt anything this intense before. It felt like her orgasm was right  _ there _ , but there never came. 

“Phil,” she moaned, his name swallowed by the blanket. She needed more. She needed-

He drove in one last time and held himself there. She felt something swell up from the base of his cock, his knot. It had to be. It rose up through her pussy igniting nerve endings she hadn’t even known she had. And when it ground against her cervix.

She screamed, clawing at the blanket as everything seemed to be consumed by sheer intensity. Nothing had ever prepared her for feeling like this. She could barely hold on.

On and on it lasted, rolling through her in waves. At last, though, she started to come down. She lifted her face out of the blankets and wiped the hot tears from her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked quietly, his hands stroking over her hips.

“Fuck me,” was a breathy whisper. “God damn. Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I’m better. I think we should probably have a pretty serious conversation, though.” He sounded a lot more like his normal, unflappable self.

“Okay, but can we wait?” Because every time he shifted his knot bumped against her again, sending a fresh surge of pleasure through her.

“Of course.” Phil was smiling, she could hear it in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be shortfic and it somehow became a thing. Uh. Sorry?


End file.
